


Little Kisses

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [556]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret askedScott and Brains “I could kiss you right now!”





	Little Kisses

“I could kiss you right now!”

Around them, his brothers laughed.  Kayo even whistled, fingers between her teeth.  Scott grinned and winked at her, as John leaned in to ask a technical question of the tiny sphere, deceptive in its simplicity.

The lab had the air of a party, a moment’s snatched celebration after months of grinding work and constant wariness for the Chaos Crew and The Hood and every other threat out there.  But one by one, the others wandered away, up to the kitchen or the pool of their flying hamster wheels, until it was only Scott left.

“So,” Brains stuttered softly, pressing his glasses back up his nose with one absent gesture.  “You could kiss me?”

Scott sucked air between his teeth and gave MAX a nod and wink.  MAX whistled, spinning on the spot before trundling out, pausing only to leer his camera meaningfully at Scott.

Scott grinned. “I’ll have him home by ten, sir.”  Chirping, MAX rolled out.

“Home by ten? Is that all?” Brains asked, tilting his head and smiling softly.

Scott closed the difference between them with a move only just short of a prowl.  “I was thinking ten  _am_ , how does that work for you?”

Brains was laughing as Scott slid his fingers along his jaw, but tilted his face up anyway as Scott leaned in to claim his kiss.


End file.
